A Mortal Ride with Maximum Instruments
by iLuvRockGrl13
Summary: it all starts when Max brings a new 'friend' home, Shadowhunter Isabelle Lightwood. What will happen when the rest of the Flock meets her, or when the Shadowhunters meet the Flock?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I landed back home, folding in my wings. I, Max Ride, just had one hell of a ride. Getting my butt kicked by some freaking demon thing, and then having to save a girl, ugh. Sitting in a chair, I glanced up at the new figure standing in the kitchen. A girl with extremely long dark ink black hair, dark eyes, and creamy skin. God, she was super model gorgeous, so I wonder what her personality was like, and what her name is.

"Well, are you hurt?" I asked the girl, standing up, brushing dirt off my clothes. Looking back at the girl, I wonder if she could talk.

Finally, she answered, "Yeah, I just have a cut, but I can deal with that." She said, whipping out a small black thing out of her pocket. I saw a cut in her arm, and she stabbed the blade of the idem into the cut, drawing some freaky symbol in her skin, along with all of the others.

I gasped, "Are you nuts?! It's called a bandage." I nearly snapped. This girl was crazy.

Giving me a cold like stare, the girl actually smiled, "Sorry, its how Shadowhunters deal with injuries. When someone watches, it usually freaks them out." Shadowhunter?

"Oh ok, then," I sighed, I've heard weirder, I mean, I have wings, so I shouldn't say anything, "Well, then, at least you're ok. Do you have any idea what was trying to kill us back there?" I asked.

The girl answered quickly, "A Mala demon, let's be glad it's claws didn't get us, we'd be dead in a few hours." She said, then smiled, "Oh, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, thought that we should know each other names since, well, I don't really know." She looked nervous.

"Well, I'm Max," I smiled back at Isabelle, "And yeah, I have wings, as you can tell." I gave a small nervous laugh.

"How did you get them?" Isabelle asked, and I twitched when she did, having to think about the School, Itex.

I didn't answer at first, but when I opened my mouth to speak, I could hear (China probably could too) Nudge's voice squeal, "Max!! Who's that?!" she was probably referring to Isabelle, and I sighed, looking over, seeing Nudge standing there, wide eyed.

Isabelle blinked, I began feeling sorry for her, then she smiled a bit, "Um, hi," she looked at me, "Your sister?" she asked. Was she stupid? Can't she tell Nudge does not look anything like me, but hey, I guess maybe that's why she asked.

"Basically, she's a member of my Flock," I smiled, motioning Nudge to come over, "She's Nudge, and she a bit of a chatterbox." I warned Isabelle, who merely shrugged. Brave girl.

Nudge quickly proved what I said to be true, "Omigod, it's so nice to meet you, I love your hair, what's with the tattoos? How did you meet Max?" Here was the Nudge channel.

Isabelle blinked, then responded, "Nice to meet you too, thanks so do I, the tattoos comes with being a Shadowhunter, and Max and I met when we were trying to save our butts from getting mauled by a Mala Demon." Wow, she was able to answer Nudge's questions, and in order. Impressive.

Soon, I heard a bump, and Iggy shouting, "Max! How many times have I fricken told you not to move stuff in front of the staircase?! I'm _blind_, remember?!" I groaned, if he was, why won't he act like it?

Nudge laughed a bit, "That's Iggy, "she explained to Isabelle, "He's blind, and he also bumps into something while coming downstairs." She said, then giggled. I sighed again.

"Sorry Iggy," I turned around and called over to the staircase, "But watch it, we have a visitor," I said with a smile.

Iggy soon entered, and blinked, "A visitor? Who?" he looked around, trying to locate Isabelle. I sighed, then pushed him over to Isabelle and Nudge. Iggy gently placed a hand on Nudge's face, "That's Nudge," he muttered, then gently placed a hand on Isabelle, "Ok, this is the visitor, right?"

"Um, yeah," Isabelle said, not sounding freaked, "I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood." She said.

Iggy put his hand down, and smiled, "Nice to meet you, oh, you have," he ran a hand through her hair, "Black hair, blue eyes and pale skin, that have strange black tattoos."

"I thought you were blind," Isabelle said, looking astonished, blinking wildly, "How did you get it right?"

Iggy shrugged, "I am, but I have this special skill where I can tell what the colors of things are by touching them." He explained, then stretched, popping his neck, "Fang and Gazzy should be up soon, I don't know about Angel."

I nodded, "I hope so," then I heard small footsteps, and I quickly discovered Angel was up. I smiled and saw her walk inside, rubbing her huge blue eyes. Man, she was so cute. Her blonde hair was messed up from sleeping, and her buttons needed to be done. "Morning sweetie."

"Hi Max, can you do my buttons?" Angel smiled, and I lifted her up in my arms, doing the buttons of her dress, she looked back at Isabelle, "Hi, I'm Angel." She said.

Isabelle smiled, how could you not when looking at Angel, "Hello, Angel, I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She greeted, "Wow, Max, you sure have a big…flock."

"There's more of us, there's Fang and Gazzy, oh and Total," Nudge chirped, I sighed, I love Nudge, but she can talk a bit too much. Soon, I felt a shadow move past me; I quickly turned around, seeing Fang behind me. Gazzy snickered as he followed Fang inside.

I gasped, setting Angel down, taking a jump back, "Fang! Would you quit doing that to me!" I cried out angrily.

Fang merely smirked, "What? Breathing? Walking? Or all of the above?" I nearly growled, I hated when Fang toyed with me like that. But, he was…Fang, I couldn't hate him. Ever.

Before I could snap at Fang, Isabelle chirped in, "Um, hey," he said, giving a small wave, "I'm Isabelle. I'm guess your Fang, or something." She said.

Fang's smirk turned back into his usual emotionless look, "Yeah, I'm Fang," Fang looked at me, "Max, a moment?" Before I could answer, Fang had grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room. He stared at me, "Why is she here? Is she one of _Them_?" he quickly asked in a gruff like whisper.

"She was fighting some Mala demon, or something, and I saw and helped her, and I thought she was hurt and I brought her here," I responded quickly, wrenching my arm back, "And no, she's a Shadowhunter, she hunts things like that demon I saw. So, I think she's a friend." I said.

Before Fang could protest, I heard Angel scream and the rest of the flock huddle up together. Exchanging a silent look, Fang and I dashed into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

When Fang and I entered the kitchen, four new figures were inside, a blonde guy with gold eyes and muscles, a short thin red head girl, a boy that looked like Isabelle, but had icy blue eyes, and an Asian like guy that looks like the gay version of Sonic the Hedgehog wearing way too much glitter on his face. Angel and Gazzy were clutching each other, probably scared of the Asian guy, he is kind of creepy looking, no wait, not creepy, just a bit weird, but we should be use to weird. Isabelle merely sighed, pinching in between her eyebrows, Nudge was looking at the group, and Iggy was glaring over at the group, sensing they were there. I tensed a bit, who were these people? Why are they here?

The blonde spoke, his eyes cold and glittering with anger, "Isabelle," he addressed our new guest, but his eyes never left mine, "You alright?" he kept staring at me, as if I was a wild animal. I glanced at Fang, who was staring straight at the blonde. I sighed as the two of them had a stare off basically.

The red head placed a small hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Jace," she said, giving him a look, "Isabelle's fine, quit looking at that girl, it's intimidating." She said, and the boy, Jace I guess, looked away, at Isabelle.

I snorted quietly, only Fang heard me, and he gave me a glance. I rolled my eyes, Jace, please, if that Clary chick saw what the Flock deals with, she'd probably pee her tiny little -5 sized pants. Seriously, the girl is frail, she's thinner than us, and we're pretty thin.

"I'm fine Jace, Max and her flock didn't hurt me," Isabelle said, reassuring Jace, smiling, "In fact, Max saved me from a Mala demon." She smiled at me. Jace's expression turned from anger and bitterness to shock and confusion.

The black haired boy that looked like Isabelle spoke, "Mom and Dad are worried like mad, Izzy, who are these people?" he glanced at us, his look more confused than cold. If this guy, hopefully, was anything like Isabelle, I bet we'd get along. Sure, at times Isabelle could be a bit snobby, but better than this blonde jackass.

I spoke up, "I could ask you the same thing," I gave a hard look, then sighed, "My name is Max Ride, and this is my Flock." I pointed a thumb to Fang, "That's Fang," I waved a hand at Nudge, "The girl next to Isabelle is Nudge, and" My hand moved over to Gazzy and Angel, "That's Angel and her brother Gazzy, he also goes by Gasman, you'll probably figure it out soon," I then pointed to Iggy, "And that's Iggy. So, who the hell are you?" My Flock stayed quiet, letting me do most of the talking, even Nudge, which was totally surprising.

"Oh, this is _my_ family," Isabelle smiled, looking at the group, she wrapped an arm around the black haired boy, "This is my biological brother, Alec," she pressed her face against his cheek, "You can tell by the looks," she smiled and moved on to the blonde, "This my adoptive brother, Jace," she then placed a finger on the red head's shoulder, "This is Jace's real sister, Clary," the red head gave a wave, then she moved to the gay looking Sonic with a pound of glitter on his face, "This is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." She said dramatically. The glitter guy, Magnus I guess, smirked.

Nudge finally talked, her specialty, "It's so nice to meet you!" she said then giggled, having a huge smile on her face. The rest of the Flock sighed. Hear came the Nudge Channel.

"Um, nice to meet you too," Clary had given Nudge a small shy smile, "Now, did any of them get scratched by the Mala demon?" she asked, looking at Isabelle, who shook her head.

Alec quickly grabbed Isabelle's arm, where she had that scratch, "What about you? You have a new rune." He said, looking nervous and worried.

Wrenching her arm back, Isabelle sighed, "Alec, it's fine, I scratched myself on a broken piece of brick while fighting the Mala demon. I'm perfectly fine." She assured him. Alec nodded, still on edge a bit.

"Well darling, if you need any help with this Mala demon stuff," Magnus said with a wave of the hand, "You know who to call."

"Ghostbusters?" Iggy asked sarcastically, which caused 1.) Magnus to glare at him, and 2.) Me elbowing him in the gut. He snickered quietly.

Magnus shook his glitter coated head, "No, no, no, me, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I am an expert at curing Mala demons, but it has to be quickly, right after you get poisoned. With Mala demon poison, it can kill ya in the hour." I heard Angel gulp. Magnus turned to the girl, "Ah, don't worry little one," he said in a dramatic voice, "Just never get grazed by a Mala demon, and you will be perfectly safe."

Fang, who had stayed his normal silent self, finally spoke, "Ok, why the hell are the lot of you here?" he asked the million dollar question, the room grew silent, everyone staring at Fang.

It was Jace that answered, "We came for Isabelle," he said simply, "And we are prepared to fight you freaks." Did he just call us freaks?!

In a split second, Fang had punched Jace square in the face, and Jace staggered back, "Don't call us freaks," he said, eyes narrowed, "We've been through hell, a type of hell that would make everyone of you 'Shadowhunters', or the God damn High Warlock of Whatever," he glared at an opened mouthed ready-to-protest Magnus, "cry back to your mommies. So. Don't. Call. Us. Freaks." He said calmly. I have to say, Fang always stays cool, it was cool. This is why I love him sometimes. Well, I do love him, but still.

"Well, you are freaks! You have wings." Jace shot up, glaring at Fang.

Isabelle looked at Jace, "Jace! They can't help that! God, Maia's right, you are an ass at times." She said.

Magnus nodded, "She's right, honey, I don't really appreciate being mistaken for a Shadowhunter, so thank you Mr. Fang for mentioning that I am the High Warlock of something, I apologize for Jace's jackassiness. Because Jace sometimes can be an ass." He said. I was starting to like this guy, he's funny, and the glitter seems to suit him.

"More like all the time," I could hear Iggy muttered quietly, only Nudge and myself could hear him, and Nudge just looked away, blinking quickly. I smirked, having to agree.

Jace grit his teeth, "Izzy, we are leave-," he was interrupted by the sound of a crashing noise. I heard a window break, and everyone gasped.

"It's coming from the girls' room!" Gazzy screamed, and Nudge sc reamed, "Iggy, let's get the explosives!" he yelled, then he and Iggy made a high tail to their room.

Clary blinked, "Did he just said explosives?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"Unfortunately, I have to say yes," I said to Clary, "Now let's go check it out." Clary nodded and Jace shot her a look, Clary rolled her eyes and dashed into the girls' room, seeing tall wolves on their hind legs. Erasers. Damn. That just sucks right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Max POV**_

"What the hell are these things?!" Isabelle hissed to me. Yeah, right now, Nudge and Angel's bedroom is filled with a bunch of wolf/human hybrids called Erasers. They try to kill us, the Flock, everyday. So, they are _not_ good people, and they do _not_ know proper hygiene. One of them smells so bad the Gasman is even probably grossed out, and that's bad.

"Erasers," I said, glaring at the Erasers, "They are like us, but their DNA was infused with wolves, and they try to kill people, all the time." I informed her before one of them lunged at us. I pushed Isabelle out of the way, and I noticed Alec pulling her back before I turned around, attempting to give this ugly dog a round house kick to the chest. But it grabbed my leg and threw me into the wall as if I was a rag doll to him. I winced, feeling my bag and my wings beginning to hurt.

"Max!" Nudge cried, then an Eraser grabbed her. I staggered up, grabbing the closest thing, which was a bucket; I threw it at the Eraser's head. It smacked it right in the face, and he let Nudge go, allowing me to swoop in and grab her.

I looked at Nudge, "Be careful, don't worry too much about me, I'll be ok," I whisper, and I looked over, seeing Jace fighting three Erasers, and right now sadly, getting his ass kicked, seriously if it was any other time, I'd be laughing so hard I'd probably cry. I sighed, as much as I hate the guy, I might as well helped him.

I swoop up, and soon my foot connected with the top of the Eraser's head, and it crumpled down to the ground. Jace looked up for a split second, and he looked shocked, and very pissed off. I smirked, "Wow, I just saved your butt, have anything to say about that?" I said before turning around and jumping up, kicking both of my legs into the gut of an unfortunate Eraser. But, instead of trying to rip my wings off, the Eraser staggered back, and then turned around, leaving. I heard orders being barked out, something like 'Mission completed, let's go!' and soon, all of the Erasers were gone. It was like they weren't even here, except for the dents in the walls, and that broken window. This was the shortest fight ever with an Eraser pack before, this can't be good.

"Ok!" I cried, "Role call! Is everyone here?" I barked out myself, then looked around, seeing Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Alec, Magnus, Clary, who didn't do anything in this fight, and the blonde jackass (Jace). All that was missing was….

"Angel and Isabelle are gone!" Nudge cried out, and I looked at her, then scanned the room. She was right. There was no sign of Isabelle, or Angel. Damn it! That's why the fight didn't take that long.

I looked over at the other group, Isabelle's family, and Jace looked pissed, but that's never any different, Clary seemed worried, but I didn't care, I'm a bit pissed at her, Alec looked panic and very, very worried, then again, that's his sister, I feel for the guy, and Magnus was looking at Alec, also looking worried.

"Great," Jace hissed, "If it wasn't for you, Isabelle would be ok!" he quickly snapped, glaring at me.

"Jace!" Clary and Alec cried at the same time, sounding appalled.

I lost it, that was enough from him, "Ok, listen up you blonde jackass!" I began, "I am sick and tired of you putting the blame on us, it is not our fault Isabelle got taken. Haven't you noticed that one of our members of the Flock got taken too?" Clary opened her mouth to protest, "Don't you even say anything, you red head bitch! You didn't even fight! I bet Angel is 30 times a better fighter than your -5 sized ass!" I snapped quickly, leaving Clary's mouth opened, and Jace looked even more pissed. But do I care? Hell no! I continued my rampage, "So while I had to save your blonde-always-pissed-off-at-the-world ass, and your sister's tiny lazy never-does-anything ass, the Erasers got Isabelle and Angel. Maybe if you weren't so worried about getting pissed off because I, a girl that is way stronger than you, saved your ass, you probably could have saved them you stupid bastard!" I finished, and huffed.

Jace blinked, probably not knowing how to react. Magnus slowly began clapping, and Clary gave him an icy glare. God, I'm beginning to think that she actually is a stupid bitch. Fang and the rest looked at me, even Iggy, who had a smirk on his face.

"Nice Max," Iggy said, "I have been waiting for someone to say that Jace is a blonde jackass, and now finally." He said.

_**Iggy POV**_

After I 'complimented' Max on telling off Jace, who will now be referred to the blonde jackass, I sighed, "So, how are we going to save Isabelle and Angel?" I asked, not noticing, nor caring, that Jace lunged himself at Max. Life can be sucking when you are blind.

_**Fang POV**_

The blonde jackass lunged himself at Max, which was the final straw for me. I stepped forward, and kicked him down to the ground. His gold eyes glared at me, his eyes looking like a wild cat being contained in a cage. And I know that feeling.

"What the hell is your problem, you mutated bird ass!" he half hissed half snapped. I just glared down at him. "Well, mutant, talk!"

Alec, one of the only sensible ones in that group, stepped between myself and blonde-y jackass, "Jace. Stop. It. Now." He said, "They only want to help. I know you don't like them, but I don't give a damn, you ass. The Erasers took my sister, and their sister, so they just want them both back alive. So, they are going to help us, and you are going to be nice to them, got that dumb ass?" Alec sounded totally pissed off. Jace glared at Alec, but he didn't do anything.

There is a reason why Alec is the one I get along with best.

_**Max POV**_

I looked at Fang, who had defended me and kicked the blonde jackass to the ground. "Thanks." I said to him. He answered with a nod. That was the Fang I know and loved.

_Max,_ a voice said inside my head. Oh, it was The Voice, something that usually helped me and the Flock at times, _Max; there is a reason why both Isabelle and Angel got taken_.

_Because Erasers are asshats?_ I thought back sarcastically.

_Besides that_, the Voice continued, The _Erasers truly wanted Isabelle, but Angel tried to stop them. Max, they don't want to kill them. But they want to use them._

_For what, _I thought back.

_I don't know, just try to get everyone to get along,_ the Voice said, like that would work.

_I'll try,_ I thought back, _But it might be hard. Jace is such a jackass._

_**Nudge POV**_

I stood there, concerned, scared, and worried all at the same time. Everyone was basically arguing right now, but we should all be trying to get Isabelle and Angel back. Gazzy is being really quiet, I mean, Angel is his sister, but she's basically everyone's sister.

Jace looked over at Max, who looked like her Voice was talking to her again. "Yo, what the hell is wrong with her?" he said coldly.

Fang stared icily at Jace, "It's none of your business." He said.

Jace glared at Fang, man I hope they don't try to fight again, "Fine, Alec, Clary, Magnus, we're leaving."

"What?!" Alec cried out.

"We need to get Isabelle back, and we can clearly get her back without their help." Jace responded, still sounding cold.

Alec looked really upset, "No Jace! We can't leave!" his eyes narrowed at Jace, "We gotta help Isabelle, and I want to help that Angel girl too." He said.

"Then you can do it on your own." Jace said bitterly. Alec looked like Jace slapped him in the face, that was so not nice. Jace turned away from Alec, looking at Clary and Magnus, "Let's go."

"I'm sorry darling," Magnus said, walking over next to Alec, "but I have to go with Alec on this." He said, staying firm. Alec's face turn a shade of red, which meant he was blushing. But anyway, that was so nice of Magnus, to stick up for Alec like that. The two of them must be really good friends.

"Fine, Clary, we are leaving," Jace said, his teeth gritted as he grabbed Clary's thin arm and pulled her out of the room. I looked over at Alec and Magnus. Alec looked like he got slapped in the face and Magnus had a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Um," I began, causing both Alec and Magnus to look over at me, "Alec, we'll make sure that we get Isabelle back safe. Family is important to us, and so we want to help." I said, smiling.

Alec smile, "Thank….Nudge." he said, then looked at Magnus, who was smiling at him. I smiled, I felt good for saying that. I mean, Max would do anything to help Isabelle, I think.

Max finally spoke, "Guys, let's go, we have to start flying." She said.

"But what about Jace and Clary?" Gazzy asked, and Max shrugged. He blinked, then looked down. He was probably terrified about what would happen to Angel and Isabelle, mainly Angel. But, this isn't the first time Erasers have taken Angel; I think she'll be ok. But I'm still worried.

_**Max POV**_

I looked at the Gasman, "They're gone, it's only us now. Those two will probably find their own way of trying to find Angel and Isabelle." I said, sounding like my leader self. Everyone, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Alec, Magnus, and Iggy, was looking and listening, which I quite like. "Now, I will try to connect to Angel and try to get some information." Alec and Magnus looked a bit confused, so I looked at Nudge, giving her a look which meant to explain to them.

While she did that, I focused on trying to connect with Angel. _Angel, hey sweetie,_ I thought and communicated, _Can you hear me? _I prayed that she could.

Soon I heard Angel's voice in my head, _Hi Max, I'm pretty scared. I'm in a cage, and Isabelle…she don't look too good._ I am so happy to hear her voice, but what's wrong with Isabelle?

_What do you mean?_ I thought back to her, a bit concerned for Isabelle. I hope she's not dead or anything.

I heard Angel again, _Don't worry, too much, Max, she isn't dead, yet. She's chained to the wall, in this dark place. I can hardly see. It's not the School, it's an unfamiliar place. And there's a man here, he got the Erasers to work for him, and he's really creepy. Also, there's this weird sword and cup, and he calls it two of the Mortal Instruments. I think Alec and Magnus, and yes I do know Clary and Jace have left, know about that. Ask them._

I wondered how Angel figured Jace and Clary left, but I looked at Alec and Magnus, "I got in contact with Angel. She says she is in a cage, Isabelle is chained to a wall, and the man that took them has a cup and a sword, and calls them the Mortal Instruments. Do you know anyone like that?"

As soon as the words left my lips, Alec's icy blue eyes and Magnus's cat like eyes widen out of shock, "Valentine." The name left Alec's mouth, and he sounded very upset.

_Valentine, Angel, his name is Valentine,_ I quickly thought to Angel, then looked at Alec, "Who is that?" I asked, wanting more information.

"Valentine is Clary's father; he's an evil Shadowhunter, after the Mortal Instruments. He also toys with Clary and Jace, who if you haven't noticed are in love with each other," Alec began, "So I guess that's why they took Isabelle. I guess he must have gotten the Erasers to work for him, so the Erasers just wanted to take one of you, hence Angel got taken."

_Isabelle and I are alone, I asked her about a guy name Valentine_, Angel thought to me, _And she said she knows him, and I tried to ask her more, but she's unconscious. I don't know what to do Max._

_Ok, just relax, Angel, we'll do our best to find you. I am going to save you guys, _I thought to her before looking at everyone, "Let's go, I'll take Alec, Fang, you take Magnus." I commanded, and Fang nodded.

Magnus and Alec exchanged glances as I stood behind Alec, Fang standing behind Magnus. I locked my arms under Alec's shoulder; Fang did the same to Magnus. "Uh...what are you doing?" Alec asked, looking at me. His blue eyes were full of concern, and worry.

I gave him a smile, "Don't worry, Fang and I are very strong, we can lift you." I said, leaving Alec having a confused face before Nudge turned to me.

"Max, we're ready to set off." She said, and Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, who had Magnus, who looked calm, or bored, and they all had their wings out fully. Alec looked surprised, eyes wide. I smiled at him, then fully spread my 14 ft span wings.

Alec sighed, "Max, please promise me that you'll be able to get Isabelle back," he said , sounding serious, "I…she's my sister…and," he sounded like he couldn't finish. This must be hard, I mean, Gazzy probably feels the same way right now. Isabelle is Alec's sister, Angel is Gazzy's. Those two are probably going crazy out of worry, more than I, or the rest of the Flock.

I blinked, then sighed, "Alec, I will defiantly get Isabelle back. No one will lose anyone, not while I'm alive and can do something about it." I gave him a smile. Alec looked at me wide eyed, then smiled. "Ok, hold on for a bumpy ride." I said, then flew out the open widow.

_**Alec POV **_

Ok, hey it's Alec, and so, yeah. When Max flew out the window, I sort of screamed, and no not like a high pitch little girl scream, a normal guy scream. I mean, I am gay but I don't scream like a girl, thanks those who thought that.

This was a new rush, being in the air, the only thing keeping me from falling 100 miles was a girl with wings I hardly knew. I wonder how Magnus is taking this all in.

_**Magnus POV**_

I mean, this is all fun and stuff, being in the air, but honey, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I've done stuff like this before. But it is kind of cool. This Fang guy better not drop me. If I'd live, I'd kick that wing boy's ass. I just hope we get Isabelle back, so Alec would be happy, oh and the other get Angel back. I mean, I care, people I do have a heart ya know.

_**Max POV**_

I tried to get back in contact with Angel, _Angel, everyone is on their way. Can you give me a report of what has happened?_ I thought to Angel, praying again for an answer. _Angel please respond!_

_Max?_ Oh thank God, it's Angel, _Max , I'm scared, Isabelle is still unconscious. I can't get her to make a sound. I think Valentine must have poisoned her, but I don't know. And the Erasers keep murmuring something. Plus, Valentine gave them some liquid and I can't read their minds or control them! This isn't good Max._ Angel thought to me, sounding worried and scared.

_Angel, calm down_, I thought back, it was freaking me out as well, _We will be there as quickly as possible, can you describe where you are? Anything would help right now._

It took Angel an moment before she responded_, A cave, that's all I can make out. It's dark, the only light is torches. Hurry Max!_

I thought for a moment, then realized where the only cave in New York was, then thought to Angel, smiling, Angel, we'll be right there.


End file.
